Wristband
by anclyne
Summary: Malam saat Sugino dan Nagisa harus menggantikan petugas rumah sakit yang sedang absen. [Dedicated for event #AnsatsuHalloweenParty]


_**Wristband**_

 _ **story by anclyne**_

 _ **ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei**_

 _Dedicated for_ _ **#AnsatsuHalloweenParty**_

 _Sugino Tomohito & Nagisa Shiota_

 _Suspense/Horror_

.

Kerutan tampak di dahi Tomohito Sugino, bola mata menatap layar ponsel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kehadiran rekannya—Nagisa Shiota, mereka berdua memang dapat jadwal _shift_ malam, menggantikan petugas rumah sakit yang sedang absen di sebuah rumah sakit besar—Kunugigaoka. Bukan tanpa alasan, status mereka memang sama, menjadi residen spesialisasi Kedokteran Forensik. Berhubung pekerjaan ini menyangkut nilai tambah dari _chief_ residen, mau tidak mau, mereka harus menggantikan petugas yang sedang absen.

Namun sampai detik ini, teman helai birunya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau sudah begini, Sugino harus mulai berjaga sendirian. Pekerjaan mereka memang bukan sesuatu yang berat, tapi rasanya akan sangat membosankan membunuh waktu sendirian, walaupun hanya menjaga sebuah ruangan—lebih tepatnya...

Kamar Mayat.

Sugino duduk di depan meja, tepat di sebuah lorong dimana kamar mayat yang ia jaga. Sepi, tentu saja, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45, sunyi seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar. Ia masih merutuki teman surai birunya itu yang tak kunjung datang. Ia pun memilih mengambil _headset_ dalam tas dan menyambungkannya dengan ponsel, mengusap layar ponselnya untuk memilih lagu di daftar _playlist_. Sebuah lagu jenis _hip hop_ dan mengatur volumenya agar tidak terlalu keras, mungkin dapat meredakan jenuhnya menunggu.

Menit ke dua, pertengahan bait lagu. Sugino memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya mulai rileks terbawa suasana menikmati alunan musik. Suara keras seperti bantingan pintu logam memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Detak jantungnya melonjak seketika. Ia pun bangkit, reflek menurunkan volume musik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat untuk membuka pintu kembar kamar mayat, memeriksa suara keras barusan berasal.

Ketika pintu terbuka, bau desinfektan bercampur formalin menyeruak dalam indra penciumnya. Bau yang wajar, tetap saja sekilas membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya perih bersamaan.

Bola matanya bereksplorasi memeriksa. Enam ranjang berisi mayat tertutup kain putih, tepat seperti dalam daftar yang ia terima, masih setia pada posisinya. Lemari penyimpanan mayat pun masih seperti sedia kala. Tak ada barang jatuh atau pintu lemari yang terbuka. Semua normal.

'Membuat kaget saja,' batinnya seraya menghela napas.

Sugino pun menutup lagi pintu ruangan tersebut. Melangkah ke tempat ia duduk, menaikkan volume musiknya kembali sembari mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi. Lagu telah berganti, masih jenis yang sama. Ia hampir saja mendapatkan rasa rileks, ketika suara bantingan pintu logam kembali terdengar. Sugino terlonjak. Kakinya reflek melangkah membuka pintu ruang mayat, tak peduli dengan suara musik yang masih memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bahkan bau formalin yang membuatnya pening terabaikan. Cepatnya detak jantung berpacu seakan mematikan syaraf indranya.

Untuk kedua kali, bola mata mantan _pitcher_ itu bereksplorasi. Enam ranjang berisi mayat tertutup kain putih, tak ada barang jatuh ataupun tanda-tanda pintu lemari penyimpanan mayat terbuka. Semua tertutup rapat. Otaknya gagal menulis 'normal', begitu mendapati salah satu lengan mayat terjulur keluar dari ranjang. Ia meneguk ludahnya sekali, lalu menghampiri ranjang tersebut untuk membenarkan posisi lengan mayat tersebut. Keringat dingin meluncur di lehernya. Ada perasaan aneh mengalir walaupun terbilang sudah biasa praktikum menggunakan _kadaver_.

Ia menyentuh lengan tak bernyawa tersebut.

Dingin.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh mayat tanpa diberi formalin. Sedikit berbeda dengan _kadaver,_ namun sama-sama tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sugino memang sering mendengar beberapa pengalaman seniornya, hal-hal mistis yang kerap terjadi ketika mereka sedang berjaga. Terlebih jika mendapat _shift_ malam, suasana menegangkan lebih kuat terasa. Namun, ia tak pernah menganggap serius cerita yang ia dengar. Menurutnya, itu sangat konyol, sel-sel dalam tubuh mereka pun tak lagi berfungsi. Tidak mungkin bisa untuk bergerak kembali. Sungguh tidak realistis. Tidak masuk akal.

Tapi keyakinan itu agaknya sedikit goyah. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dan ia tak menemukan bukti apapun untuk memperkuat logikanya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sugino menoleh sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Semua normal," gumamnya pelan. Ia hendak menutup pintu ruang tersebut ketika mendadak pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Jantungnya hampir saja lepas, tubuhnya spontan menegang.

"Hai Sugino _-kun_ , maaf aku terlambat!"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, ia pun menoleh, mendapati Nagisa berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi menyesal dan sedikit tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dada Sugino mencelos, lantas mendengus keras.

"Kemana saja kau, aku menunggu hampir satu jam Nagisa." Sugino merengut, menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali ke kursinya.

Pemuda helai biru itu terkekeh, "Maaf. Aku sempat tersesat tadi dan ponselku juga mati." Ia ikut mendaratkan bokong di kursi sebelah Sugino.

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat?" Dahi Sugino mengernyit.

"Hehe, kau tau kan aku pelupa, dan setiap datang kemari aku selalu denganmu, jadi aku sedikit lupa saat harus datang sendiri."

"Dasar kau," umpatnya, lalu kembali menaikkan volume musik yang kini telah berganti lagu. Menyandarkan bahunya, Sugino melirik Nagisa yang kini tengah membaca novel di tangannya.

Lagu jenis _pop_ sedikit mellow berganti menyapa telinga, ketika hembusan angin entah dari mana menerpa tengkuknya. Reflek, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menatap Nagisa di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Nagisa jangan mengagetkanku begitu." Sugino protes dan hanya dibalas ekspresi lawan yang mengernyit heran.

"Apa?

"Kau barusan meniup ke arah tengkukku kan?"

"Eh? Untuk apa? Aku sedang sibuk membaca novelku Sugino _-kun_."

"Kalau bukan kau..." Suaranya mendadak tersendat, '... _a_ _ngin barusan darimana?_ ' pikirnya kontradiktif. Namun, ia mencoba meyakinkan diri dan membuang asumsi negatifnya. "Ah... ya mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Maaf."

Nagisa hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan novel di tangan. Tak menyadari perubahan air wajah Sugino yang kini mengalir keringat dingin dan pucat pasi.

Jam 00.20. Lagu ke-enam dalam _playlist_ sudah berganti. Ia berhasil menetralisir detak jantungnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar lorong. Sepi tak ada siapapun selain mereka. Ia mulai bosan, rasa pengap mulai merayap, lalu matanya iseng menatap pergelangan tangan Nagisa.

" _Wristband_ yang biasa kau pakai kemana?" Benar, biasanya teman helai birunya itu tak pernah lepas dari _wristband_ hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Namun sekarang ia malah mendapati _wristband_ berwarna biru di pergelangan pemuda itu.

"Hm? Ah punyaku yang biasa hilang saat membersihkan peralatan lab kemarin. Jadi, aku memakai yang ini. Sudah terbiasa memakainya jadi merasa aneh jika tak ada sesuatu di lenganku."

Sugino hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa ingat apa itu.

"Novel apa yang sedang kau baca Nagisa?" Sugino kembali bertanya. Bukan bermaksud mengganggu temannya membaca novel, hanya saja ia merasa udara di sekitarnya menjadi tak nyaman, dan musik yang ia dengarkan sedari tadi pun nampaknya tidak membantu. Mungkin berbincang dengan Nagisa bisa sedikit merubah atmosfir.

"Misteri, karya Agatha Christie."

Sugino mengangguk, meski sebenarnya tidak tau siapa penulis yang Nagisa maksud. Ketika ia ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, panggilan alam dalam tubuh mendadak terasa.

Ia ingin ke toilet.

' _Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini,'_ batinnya merutuk. Rasanya ia punya firasat tak enak. Apa ia harus meminta Nagisa menemaninya ke toilet? Memalukan.

"Ehm, Nagisa.."

"Ada apa Sugino _-kun_?" Pemuda helai biru itu kembali menoleh.

Jeda beberapa detik saat Sugino hendak mengatakan niatnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya, tapi berakhir dengan menelan kata-kata sebenarnya.

"... tidak, aku hanya—ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sugino menggusap tengkuknya, menetralisir gelisah yang merayapi dada.

"Oh, baiklah."

Kemudian, Sugino melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari lorong tempatnya duduk. Suara ketukan sepatu bergema sepanjang ia melangkah. Begitu terasa sepi, sunyi senyap.

Hingga ia masuk ke dalam toilet, entah mengapa jantung Sugino berdetak lebih cepat. Entah karena apa, ia tidak bisa menghilangkah rasa gelisah. Padahal ia yakin jika dirinya memang tidak takut pada hal apapun yang tidak bisa di buktikan oleh logika. Namun, salahkan nalurinya yang terlampau sensitif dengan suasana seperti ini. Pun ia mencoba memikirkan hal-hal positif, menyakinkan dirinya jika memang hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada. Tapi pada akhirnya pikiran dan tubuh sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Setelah terlepas beban literal. Sugino berdiri di depan wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Memutar kerannya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tengah aliran air. Suara gemericik mengiringi sunyi. Sugino menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sambil mendengus, sama sekali tak berniat menatap refleksinya dalam cermin.

'Aku pasti terlihat buruk sekali.'

Ia menangkup kedua telapaknya menampung sedikit air, untuk membasuh wajahnya. Rasa dingin air pada permukaan kulit wajahnya seolah memberi kekuatan baru. Ia pun membasuh sekali lagi, memejamkan matanya agar air tak mengenai matanya.

Hingga sejenak ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Membuka kelopak matanya, ia kembali menatap aliran air. Ingatannya spontan memicu detak jantungnya. Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lagi. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Ia pucat pasi. Meneguk ludahnya susah payah, Sugino melangkah cepat keluar dari toilet untuk mamastikan sesuatu.

Langkahnya lebar-labar, memberi gema sepanjang lorong dengan keras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat tak peduli jika itu menambah lembabnya permukaan kulit.

Tubuhnya menegang, ketika berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mayat. Ia masih bisa melihat teman helai birunya duduk disana, membaca novelnya hingga tak menyadari langkah kaki Sugino.

Sugino masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang jenazah. Meneguk ludahnya lagi yang samakin lama terasa kering. Menatap Nagisa lagi dan membuka pintu ruangan perlahan. Tak mengusik ketenangan temannya disana.

Bau formalin kembali menyengat indra penciumnya. Ia menahan napas, meneguk ludahnya lagi, sebisa mungkin mencoba mengambil napas. Melangkah mendekati ranjang mayat yang tadi telah mengusiknya.

Ia berdiri di samping ranjang tersebut. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu hingga ia ingin memuntahkannya. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi. Tangannya perlahan mulai membuka kain putih yang menutupi lengan mayat tersebut.

Menahan napas, tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"..Musta...hil."

Suaranya serak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan mata. Kakinya mendadak lemas, tremor luar biasa melanda tubuhnya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Sugino-kun, kau sudah kembali dari toilet? Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Sugino berusaha keras menggerakan lehernya. Bibirnya mendadak kelu, bahkan ia tak lagi bisa menelan ludahnya yang serasa mengering. Ia layaknya mayat hidup, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Giginya hampir bergemeletuk.

"...Ti-tidak ada apa-apa.. Nagisa..." Sadar betul bahwa suaranya bergetar. Ia masih mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah teman helai birunya itu.

"Kau pucat sekali..kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"A ha ha... kau benar... maaf sepertinya aku.. harus.. pu-pulang lebih dulu.. aku tidak enak badan."

Ia berhasil menggerakkan kakinya, menatap Nagisa dengan senyuman yang sangat-jelas-buruk.

Dengan langkah terburu, Sugino keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga kulitnya memutih. Ia tak tau lagi bagaimana mengontrol detak jantungnya. Nalurinya hanya mengatakan untuk pergi secepat mungkin.

Mengambil tas yang tergeletak di kursi, ia masih harus melewati kamar tersebut dan mendapati Nagisa di sana sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sugino _-kun_."

"..S-sampai jumpa Nagisa."

Nagisa melambaikan tangannya, ke arah Sugino yang telah melangkah cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sugino berlari, tak peduli derap langkahnya akan mengganggu penghuni bangsal. Ia hanya ingin pergi secepat mungkin. Karena ia ingat sekali—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _wristband_ di tangan mayat itu adalah milik Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menghela napas, pemuda helai biru yang itu tergelitik untuk membuka kain putih pada mayat yang tadi di usik Sugino. Ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum membuka bagian atas kain putih yang menutupi kepala. Rahangnya mendadak mengeras, jantungnya hampir berhenti. Kakinya melemas, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Giginya bergemeletuk sambil memukul lututnya yang tak bergerak sesuai keinginan.

Setelah pukulan kelima, ia berhasil bangkit dengan langkah terseok. Meninggalkan mayat tersebut tanpa menutup kembali kain putih. Ia membuka pintu keluar, menuju meja. Mengambil daftar catatan mayat yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya, ketika disana tertulis,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sugino baru saja meletakkan barang yang digunakan untuk praktikum pada tempatnya, ketika matanya mendapati kain berwarna hitam di samping wastafel. Ia ingat jika_ wristband _tersebut adalah milik Nagisa. Tak mendapati rekannya disana, ia pikir mungkin temannya itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia pun memakai_ wristband _tersebut di lengannya dan berniat mengembalikannya saat mereka bertemu kembali esok malam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomohito Sugino. 20 tahun. Korban tabrak lari.

Waktu kematian : 22.45 .

 **END**

a/n :

 _Kadaver : mayat untuk keperluan praktik bedah anatomi._

 _Residen : dokter yang menempuh pendidikan spesialisasi di rumah sakit pendidikan._

 _Chief Residen : residen yang mendapat tanggung jawab lebih untuk mengordinir residen lain yang sedang belajar di bagian yang sama. Biasanya sudah berada di semester dua akhir dan sedang menyelesaikan tesis. Gampangnya, seniornya para residen._


End file.
